yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Takehashi Setsua
"The taste of blood...is better than any bodily pleasure that could ever be conicived in the human brain.....and I love it even more than that... 'First Name' Takehashi 'Last Name' Setsua 'IMVU Name' NPC played by ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Take Dr.KnowItAll Vamp 'Age' 0803Yearunknown 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 182lbs 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Takehashi is.....weird. Not like regular psycho weird, more like....just."why" weird. He's a killer at hear,t but honestly becomes to lazy in the very end to even finish the job, and will often do it on a whim. Anger is non exsistent to him. He literally has never been nor gotten angry at the slightest thing, preferring to keep his same level head in all situtions and it can be quite irritating in serious moments. He loves sweets with a passion, espcially chocolate chip cookies, the soft kind with melted chocolate in them. He craves blood but in the most odd of ways. He's so casual about doing it to the point where it seemes like normal social interaction for him to just ask people if he could drink their blood. He's also...somewhat homosexual but claims to only like women, yet it is highly confusing as to what sexuality he is or isn't. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' Hotel in D1 'Relationship' None, but is rather fond of reciving oral pleasures from bust women. 'Occupation' Ex-KPD scientist, Ex-Cheif of biological studies in D3, Ex Baker. 'Fighting Style' Capoeira-(/ˌkæpuːˈɛərə/;) Portuguese pronunciation: [kapuˈejɾɐ]) is a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music, and is sometimes referred to as a game.It was developed in Brazil mainly by African descendants with native Brazilian influences, probably beginning in the 16th century. It is known by quick and complex moves, using mainly power, speed, and leverage for a wide variety of kicks, spins, and highly mobile techniques; at heart is the ginga, the back-and-forth, foot-to-foot movement that serves as the starting point for such leverage. Capoeira used in genuine self-defense situations incorporates many sweeps and low moves, whereas when played as a game there is more emphasis on high moves, demonstrations of acrobatics, full cartwheels (called au) for evasion, and flips or other exotic techniques by mestres (masters), and performing an entertaining match for the audience. The ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list. The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is not possible. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Auangole.gifhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Auangole.gifA Capoeira movement (Aú Fechado) (click for animation).A series of rolls and acrobatics (like the Cartwheels called aú) allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style 'Perks (2)' Regeneritive Healing Master Level '(''example: Wolverine) *User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. *Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. *Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. *Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. *User is practically immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances. *User will forever be in their optimal health and physical prime. *The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. '''Hypersonic Nano Acceleration Takehashi are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. In Takehashi's case his speed is due to the nanomachines constant acceleration and vibrational frequeincies. This allows him to accelerate his speed to inhuman and supernatural levels by all means. Applications *Accelerated Vision *Accelerated Metabolism *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Reflexes *G-Force Compensation *Velocity Sharpened Perceptions Techniques *''Acceleration'' *''Aim Dodging'' *''Flash Step'' *''Intangibility'' *''Molecular Oscillation'' *''Speed Combat'' *''Speed Strike'' 'Weapon of Choice' Usually a simple combat knife suffices his means of weaponry, but he is an acceptional swordsman, studying the art of Batojutsu frequently, and even mastering basic Kendo sword technqiues. He's not the best swordsmen but his exceptional godly speed makes him incredibly deadly. Allies/Enemies Allies: Any fellow Scientist who work for him and under him, Wilson Thomason Enimies: Keyome Tasanagi, healthy foods, Chi users, Hideo 'Background' Takehashi Setsua was a scientist during the golden Age of Kashiana, around the time science was at it's prime with discoveries of things like the Super Soilder Serum, Nanomachines, and even the founding of Adamantium and Ragnainium. He was a quite one, often taking on the little experiements like testing drugs on animals, and people, ocasional bio recycling, and even rearanging properties for different outcomes in gentics. He had alot going for him until he had one bad day.. Saddly he faced a terminal cancer, which would only keep growing until a cure was found...which he himself helped developed. The development was a sucess for a good while until he took the extra step to attempt to inject himself with nano machiens as well...and ended up with adverise effects..odd ones. He could suddenly move at god like speeds, and just wouldn't die. At all. He's been stabed in every major origan and has never sustained a fatal injury that wouldn't simply heal minutes later. it was astounding..but made him a test subject, to which he didn't approve of. He then took it upon himself to become an independent scientist and create his own breed of nanomacine in the form of a pill that would give people a lessoned or mutated effect of what he had...mainly becuase he found it would be benifical if everyone could be on par with the likes of freaks like Keyome Tasanagi, Tetsu Ryoji, or Dante Hayabasa...the three men who turned the city into the land of savage freaks that it is now. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 08:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC